Trust and Forgiveness
by Thiendrah
Summary: After 'Optimized like Onedai'. Have fun.


Here is another one shot for you crazy people. Hope you likey. Disclaimer! I own not Oban!

Molly stared at Aikka's housing module. He'd betrayed her, shot her down, and even though she'd won the race, she felt betrayed. And Don Wei had no doubt figured out who she was, in spite of her denial.

"Why Aikka?" She asked the absent boy silently. "Why is it that, when ever we have a special moment together, the next day it's blown away, as if it never happened? Why, why did you shoot?"

She watched a little longer, and then, seeing he wouldn't come out, she went back inside, down to the room she shared with Jordan, and went to bed. Aikka had been watching her, and he's heard her question; he just couldn't bring himself to answer. Kross had given him no choice, but it still hurt to shoot her.

"Prince Aikka, come inside; it's late and you have a race tomorrow." His blade master was beside him. "You did what you had to, to protect our people, and even me. There's nothing to be ashamed of. Perhaps even she can understand." He left and after a moment, Aikka followed.

The next morning, the signal went up from the main module and the floor beneath the Arrow 3 fell away. Molly activated the thrusters to slow her descent.

"Koji, you got a reading on the gates?" She asked checking her monitor. Koji consulted the computers and found six gates.

"Ok, Molly, there are six gates total in a zigzag pattern, but far enough apart that the Arrow can gain speed gain speed going through."

She turned to get to the first gate when Kross came from the other side, partially rammed her, and sped through the gate first. Jordan tried to shoot at him but he dodged.

"Engines stable, just a scratch." Stan reported. Don remained silent and impassive in the background.

"Got it." She was now in third place. Sul had the lead with Kross immediately behind, with Molly on his heels. Aikka was coming up after them. Jordan saw him first.

"Here, Princey, why don't you try this on for size?" Jordan aimed but before he could fire, Molly opened the connection to him.

"Jordan, don't shoot!"

"What! Why not?" Molly remained silent. She couldn't tell him it was because she liked Aikka. But she couldn't deny he'd instigated it. "Molly?

"Just don't fire Jordan, please."

He didn't understand it. Aikka betrayed them, that gave him every right to shoot the Prince and his bug down. But Molly continued to protect him. He decided to leave it alone; at least until Aikka tries to shoot them again, then he'd really get it.

Molly was through the first gate and headed for the fourth. Kross still stood in her way but she knew how to beat that. She added a burst of speed going through the gate and passed him on the other side. Kross was surprised then angered. He lined up a shot, but Jordan saw him first and fired on him, not doing real damage but broke off his aim. Aikka, now behind Kross, stood up on G'adar with his Arrow loaded.

"Molly, he's dong it again, he's got an arrow loaded." Jordan reported, keeping an eye on said prince.

"Just wait Jordan. Tell me when he fires and I'll move OK?"

"It'd be simpler if you just let me shoot him. I got it."

They were now through the fifth gate, and Aikka fired, straight into Kross's ship.

"What the? He fired on Kross?!" Jordan didn't understand.

Molly passed though first, bringing her total to 18, making her the leader; then Aikka came though, brining his total to12. The arrow short circuited Kross's ship, grounding him; instead, Muir passed through, putting him on the board with 3.

Back in the control room, Stan and Koji were going nuts and Don was beaming. This was the second race in a row they'd won, and they were ahead on points. They might win Oban yet.

"And they didn't wreck the Arrow in any way! This is the first time we haven't had to do repairs!" Koji exclaimed. Stan laughed with him as they made their way to where the Arrow would be landing momentarily.

"Well done Eva." Don said quietly. Then he followed Stan and Koji to congratulate Molly and Jordan.

That night, Molly and Jordan sat outside watching the stars and the moon. Aikka watched them, knowing neither of them trusted him; no doubt thinking shooting Kross was for his own gain. He'd have to answer to Kross very soon. In fact he heard a large something move behind you.

"Well Prince, what was today's incident about?" Kross demanded threateningly.

"I told you, I came to win, and I will use any means to do so." Aikka answered calmly.

Kross did not like this response. He picked up the smaller male by the throat, choking him.

"Know this Prince. Your allegiance is first to the Crogs, not the Earthlings. You will serve-" He broke off as Jordan barreled into him. Molly helped the prince when Kross dropped him. "You will regret this, humans." Kross left.

"Thank you." Aikka said bowing.

"Um, there was something I wanted to ask you." Molly said. Jordan, seeing a glance his way, headed quietly back to the Earth module. "What happened?"

Aikka bowed his head. "I had no choice. Kross threatened my blade master, and would have threatened my people if I did not cooperate. I am truly sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. And today, I saw an opening to repay him for making me betray you, and have an excuse, which didn't seem to work."

Molly smiled. "I'm glad you told me. And as you said, we are taught to forgive. Aikka smiled at her. "But don't think tat means I'll go easy on you in the next race." He laughed as she joined him Molly liked to see him laugh, and smile. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you." She was about to go when Aikka grabbed her wrist, spun her around, and placed a deep kiss on her lips.

"It was my pleasure, princess. I love you Molly."

"I love you too Aikka."

And yet another weird crazy AikkaXMolly fic from my depraved mind. Review!


End file.
